


Angel Kisses

by Deiska (deiska)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deiska/pseuds/Deiska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is concerned about kisses Dean may or may not be receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

Dean wasn't quite sure what was going on. Cas was sitting on the couch across from him, a frown having plastered itself to the angels face. His bright blue eyes would flicker up, meet Deans, and then he would look away- frown deepening. 

He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He'd just been sitting, eating and watching T.V when Castiel had shown up.  
“What's got your panties in a twist?”  
Smooth Dean. Real smooth.  
Cas's “I'm Upset” frown had let up momentarily, replaced by his “Humans Are So Weird” frown as he took a few seconds to recall what the strange human term meant.  
“Who else have you been kissing?” He didn't sound all that upset but his jaw was set stiff.  
“What?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he stared at his boyfriend “Cas, I have no clue what you're talking about”.  
Cas averted his gaze  
“I was speaking with Balthazar”

Well that was never a good start to a conversation.

“..and he said that humans call freckles kisses from angels” Cas's gave turned to Dean's cheeks, brow furrowed “I wish to know which other angels have been kissing you”.

Dean shook his head, lips twitching in an attempt not to laugh “It's an expression, Cas. Something you tell kids”.  
He reached across the small space between them, taking hold of Cas's hand and raising it to his lips to press a kiss to the other man's palm.  
“You're the only angel I want to kiss anyway”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I wrote at school :)  
> Feel free to request things at my tumblr- curiousclarime.tumblr.com


End file.
